Beautiful Disaster
by DaceyTwistedLove
Summary: When Damon and Elena ask Bonnie for help in bringing Stefan home.The consquences that follow from the kiss in 2x22 to bringing Jeremy Back from the dead to Bonnie choice in helping will all come back to haunt them. Bonnie/Stefan Damon/Elena Jeremy/Anna
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie sat in the Salvatore living room like she had so many times before, only then it had been the after much needed convincing from the younger Salvatore. Who was now off god knows where fulfilling some good awful end of a bargain to save his brother. Who was here alive and healthy and pacing and Bonnie would never leave out being an ass per usual. Even after being on the brink of death he came back as good as new….well Bonnie wouldn't use the term good to describe Damon…ever.

"HELLO!….JUDGEY CAN YOU OR CAN'T YOU FIND STEFAN?" Damon's annoyed voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"DAMON" Both Gilberts siblings groaned. Bonnie rolled his eyes, she locked eyes on Jeremy and thought back to how she could have lost him because Damon being a selfish Bas….But then her eyes locked on Elena's bags heavy under her eyes. Pleading and begging silently for her best friend to bring back her love.

"I can try" Bonnie sighed, "But I don't know…"

"Great here" Damon said spreading out a map across the coffee table, handing Bonnie a knife.

"Bonnie are you sure you can do this. Didn't the witches take back their powers after you brought me back" Jeremy asked raising a brow and shooting Damon a scowl.

"Why are you looking at me? I already explained to everyone about a hundred times that I was out of mind, I was delirious. If Elena can understand why can't you and Judgey understand"

"Because Elena isn't the one who took a bullet in the chest for you" Jeremy said resentment on his tongue. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Jeremy" Elena said weakly she didn't have the strength to deal with bickering not today, she just wanted a glimmer of hope. Just a little bit of hope that they could find Stefan.

"Look I'm going to try, Yes the witches took their powers back but I can do this" Bonnie said confidently.

"And you won't die or get a nose bleed or something inconvenient like that" Damon questioned raising a brow as if to challenge Bonnie's confidence in her own ability.

"Really Damon? She's trying to help and your being a ass" Jeremy shook his head in disbelief.

"No it's ok Jer… That's just Damon's way of caring"

"It is?" Damon questioned wondering where the hell the Witch Mistook his words for being concerned.

"Like at the 50's dance" Bonnie raised a brow, Damon narrowed his eyes and Bonnie smirked an unspoken conversation going on between them. One that let Damon know that Bonnie knew that she wasn't as expendable to him as he'd like her to believe.

"Whatever just do the damn spell and tell me where the hell Stefan is" Damon said shoving the knife towards Bonnie, smirking when she flinched back. Jeremy took a step forward, when Elena held her hand out.

"I can't…"

"Witch this is getting old, you just said you could do it. NOW HURRY THE HELL UP" Damon shouted shoving the knife closer to Bonnie's face this time Elena took a step forward.

"Damon stop it" Bonnie looked up at Elena and then back down at Damon she hadn't noticed the bags under Damon's eyes as well. Both Elena and Damon shared the same drained look. But there was a little more that worry in their eyes.

"Bonnie Damon's just really worried about Stefan, neither of us can sleep or eat. We just want him to come back. And you know when Damon is scared he lashes out."

"Elena I don't need you making excuses for me. I just need Judgey here to help or get the hell out" Damon snapped. Jeremy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"That's it, let's go Bonnie. Damon's a ASS and I don't care if he worried or whatever the hell else. Bonnie's a person and he doesn't get to talk to her like that so he can piss off!" Jeremy held out his hand for Bonnie to take.

"Boy wonder how about you sit…." Damon began his insult.

"Damon…" Elena sighed as she tried to cut him off before he finished.

"OK EVERYBODY SHUT UP" Bonnie yelled, it was times like this she missed Stefan the calm voice of reason that kept everyone together. Silence filled the boarding house, with Elena standing in between Jeremy and Damon. "I never said I wouldn't help I just said that I can't locate Stefan the same way I was able to find Elena, she's human. Stefan's not the Mechanics are different" Bonnie explained, and just like that the tension shifted to worry.

"So you can't find Stefan at all" Bonnie's heart broke with the the crack in Elena's voice and the way her big brown eyes glossed over.

"Bonnie look I didn't mean to snap at you, I just really want to find my brother. Isn't there anything you can do" Bonnie sighed running a hand through her curls, it had been a week since Stefan had disappeared with Klaus and a week since Damon and Elena showed up on her door step at one in the morning saying they needed a way to find Stefan. So of course she found a way to find Stefan.

"Look I said I'll help and I will I care what happens to Stefan too….for Elena's sake. I have a way but I don't know how it will effect me…..or Damon" Silence and Confusion filled the room as Both Gilbert siblings looked between Damon and Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Okay so I'm usually a DamonBonnie Shipper so this story will have some Damon/Bonnie but it is a Stefan/Bonnie and Damon/Elena Fic. So I hope you guys will enjoy. This is My first VD story that I'm commited to. And Especially with Damon/Elena so I hope I can do a good job.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. I know how you guys feel I'm not a "Delena" shipper in anyway shape or form. But after the kiss I'm a little pissed at Damon and Elena and how that turned into me writing a fic for them I haven't the slightest idea. I'm going to try to do their characters a bit of Justice. This will be a really heavily Bonnie/Stefan fic though. Hopefully I'll do a good job.

Disclaimer: I don't own VD or the LJ series.

* * *

><p>"Hell No!" Jeremy filled the silence that was between the four of them. He was not about to let Bonnie be set up for another "get killed" mission. Only thing that would be different, is Damon would be the one trying to kill her.<p>

"Jer it's the only way, Stefan's not human I can at least use Damon to get into contact with Stefan" Bonnie said calmly she didn't like the idea anymore than he did, Hell the idea scared her to her cure. But she didn't know what else to do, Elena was looking awful, Tyler felt this was his fault somehow, Caroline….where was Caroline anyway?

"No..Bonnie…No!"

"Jer relax" Elena scolded her younger brother.

"Yeah _Jer _relax" Damon said in a mocking tone. Jeremy toyed with the ring on his finger, thoughts on lunging forward and kicking Damon's ass played in his mind. Although he was sure, Damon would probably kill him….again. But it would be worth it.

"Are you sure this is the only way" Elena questioned a shaky tone in her voice. She wanted Stefan back, but this sounded like a dangerous idea for Bonnie.

"Yeah Elena I'm sure, Hell if I wasn't I wouldn't have even suggested it. No way in hell do I want a Homicidal Maniac snacking on me" Bonnie chuckled trying to make light of the situation, even though she was shaking like a leaf.

"Why not Caroline then, or Tyler…."

"Uh….One idiot Tyler's how we got in this situation to begin with and Caroline nor Tyler is related to Stefan…I.e. I'm Stefan's brother we are related the same way Bonnie was able to find Elena was because you're her Brother/cousin." Elena rolled her eyes, walking over to Bonnie. Bonnie wasn't paying any attention she was staring across the room trying to drown them out. She hadn't even noticed Elena was so close until she felt Elena's hands grab hers. Her green eyes met Elena's and Elena gave a weak smile. She could feel Bonnie shaking.

"If your scared…"

"I'm not" She said quickly…too quickly. She turned her eyes to Jeremy. "I'm not, I'll be okay I promise" Jeremy shook his head, he didn't like it at all. Bonnie let go of Elena's hands, making her way over to Jeremy she cupped his face in her hands. "Just trust me, ok I'll be ok"

"It's not you I don't trust" Jeremy said throwing Damon a nasty look. Damon rolled his eyes.

"I promise I'll be gentle, besides why isn't anyone worried about me she has to take some of my blood too" Damon said pouting jokingly.

"Damon I'm serious If you hurt her I'll drive a stake through your heart" Jeremy said no hint of fear in his face.

"I'll be able to control myself, Scout's honor" Damon said raising his hand. Bonnie sighed laying her head to Jeremy's chest, it was just like Damon to turn this moment into a joke. Suddenly a loud breaking sound came from the corner of the room distracted them.

"You'd better because if you do hurt her, I really will stake you" Damon stared at Elena wide eyed and his coffee table now missing a leg.

"The Hell! That was an antique"

"Yeah well I'm not taking any chances, and Stefan isn't here to stop you, so if you get a little to happy. I will" Elena said grasping the coffee table leg tightly. Bonnie smiled brightly at her Best friend's loyalty.

"Ok. Buffy but just know when this is all said and done you owe me a new coffee table" Elena rolled eyes. Bonnie turned back to Jeremy searching his eyes for some sign of reassurance, he sighed pulling her into his arms and kissing her gently.

"Ewww…..I'm going to get something of Stefan's, You need something of Stefan's right?" Bonnie scrunched up her face pulling away from Jeremy.

"Yes Damon I said that when I explained everything" Bonnie said through clenched teeth.

"Fine just making sure." And with that Damon took off.

"Jeremy can you get the candles out my bag" Bonnie asked Jeremy gave one last LOUD sigh just to remind his girlfriend and sister how very against this idea he was, but obeyed his girlfriend.

"So Damon will take your blood and feed you his" Elena questioned.

"Yes to create a bond of some sort. The willingness of letting Damon feed off me and the spell will connect us when he gives me his blood. And then I'll have whatever Damon brings down of Stefan to let it be known to the forces. That I'm trying to contact Stefan through Damon. Hopefully I can get something" Bonnie explained a little more detailed than she had before. Elena took in a deep breath griping the table, she had faith in Damon that he wouldn't hurt Bonnie but she was scared. She didn't know what she would have done if Stefan wasn't there that night Damon attacked Bonnie, and now that he wasn't here. She was scared.

Jeremy began setting up the candles in a circle.

"Hey I brought some candles…" Damon frowned as he saw Jeremy setting up the Candles on the floor. "Do you just happen to carry candles with you all day"

"No, I just figured….Damon can we just do this"

"Sounds kinky" Damon teased even more amused with himself, when Jeremy glanced up from off his knees scowling and Elena made a sound of disgust. Bonnie just grabbed Stefan's shirt and sat down in the middle of the circle. Damon followed quickly, his face vamped out before he even hit the floor. Bonnie quickly jumped back.

"The Hell, can I at least light the candles" Bonnie said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Sorry I'm just a little excited, it's been awhile since I've had Witches blood in my system"

"Damon" Jeremy said in a warning tone, as he stood next to his sister who said nothing just tapped the coffee table leg in her hand with a brow raised. The candles blazed causing Damon to jump a bit, frowning he turned to Bonnie who had a smirk on her face. Bonnie lowered the flames a little and began chanting.

"Uh…Bonnie when do I.."

"She said she'd tell you when to begin Damon" Elena hissed.

"Quiet!" Bonnie said in a stern voice breaking a bottle of Damon's bourbon telepathically, though accidentally. Damon opened his mouth to complain but Elena held a finger to quiet him. Damon sighed.

"Now" Was all she said before Damon extended his fangs. Elena grabbed Jeremy's hands just as Damon's fangs came into contact with Bonnie's neck. It was like a weird case of Déjà vu. Damon could feel Bonnie's pulse racing as he fed, she was afraid, afraid he'd kill her in that second. Yet she still decided to do it, flashes of the first time he pierced her skin viciously entered his mind. Before Damon could pull away he was thrown across the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" A vamped out Caroline yelled in his face with smoke coming out of her ears.

"Caroline" Bonnie said weakly struggling to come to her feet. Jeremy rushed over trying to help her up.

Damon frowned giving Caroline a hard shove.

"What the hell Barbie" Caroline slid to the ground, no one had even heard her come in, and with Tyler none the less. Caroline was back on her feet quickly headed back towards Damon.

"It's a spell Caroline, it's apart of a spell" Elena jumped between the two.

"Yeah a spell you just came in here and ruined trying to play wonder vamp" Caroline's face returned to normal and she frowned looking around now spotting the candles and Elena and Jeremy with Bonnie in his arms.

"It's to find Stefan" Bonnie said just low enough that Caroline could hear. _Crap._ Caroline felt like crap.

"I didn't know. Why didn't I know? No one ever tells me anything" Caroline went from feeling bad to being angry.

"Yeah I wonder why" Damon

"Hey dude, it was an accident lay off" Tyler finally spoke trying to come to Caroline's defense.

"No _dude _an "accident" would be you almost killing me. This was Barbie having another one of her classic dumb blonde moments and screwing up. Per usual."

"I'm sorry I come in and I see my best friend being fed on by a lunatic I snapped" Caroline shot back.

"And you conviently missed the ring of fire. And her best friend and boy toy standing over the "lunatic" feeding on her"

"Well with Elena you never know, what she'll let you get away with" Caroline said honestly, a little too honestly. Elena flinched hurt by the accusation.

"Caroline" Bonnie hissed in Mother goose like voice that she always had when she was scolding her.

"What? Okay look I'm sorry but again no one told me okay"

"Care I sent you a text and Jeremy sent you and Tyler one" Caroline dug in her pocket pulling out her phone.

"Opps had it on Silent" Caroline stepped back when she heard a growl come from Damon. Tyler protectively grabbed her back towards him.

"Now what" Elena said sighing.

"We start where we left off" Bonnie answered shaking off the dizziness she felt.

"Are you sure, you look kind of tired" Jeremy questioned turning her to face him.

"Yeah..Yeah I just got a little dizzy because it was kind of a rush"

"Oh me thinks Judgey get's off on this kind of thing" Damon teased going back to the circle.

"I didn't mean like that, I meant the magic and the crazy Vampire on my neck, it was a lot to handle emotionally. Not physically" Bonnie explained.

"Yeah whatever helps your boy toy sleep at night" Flames raised around Damon and he jumped nearly sky high. Earning a chuckle from everyone.

"I'm okay Jeremy, he didn't take that much I promise I'm fine" And with a soft kiss she turned away and let the flames die down as she entered sitting back down across from Damon.

"So what are they doing" Caroline asked.

"Blondie you and teen wolf sit on the sidelines and shut up" Damon said just as Bonnie began chanting again.

Caroline promptly flipped Damon off before her and Tyler fell in next to Elena and Jeremy.

"Ok Damon finish but don't take as much since you already have a bit of my blood in your system" Bonnie quickly said before she finished chanting.

Damon's fangs pierced her skin a little quicker and rougher this time. Causing Both Elena and Jeremy to jump a bit, but Bonnie stayed firm she realized that Damon was just probably a bit anxious since Caroline had interrupted everything. Damon could feel Bonnie Sway a bit and that was when he released her.

Quickly biting into his wrist he placed it to Bonnie's mouth. The taste caused Bonnie to turn her face up, but she kept taking it in, until she felt stronger. Stronger than any human should feel even if they were a witch. She quickly resumed chanting she didn't know what to expect. But she knew it was becoming more and more difficult for her to breathe.

"Bonnie what's the matter" She heard a voice, that sound like Damon's then a couple of other voices then nothing.

When she opened her eyes she wasn't in the boarding house anymore. But in the woods, and instead of the sun setting as it was in Mystic falls it was already nightfall and somewhat chilly. Bonnie glanced around to try to get even a hint as to where she was. But it was nothing, until she heard footsteps racing towards. Bonnie stepped back quickly hiding behind a tree. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, and now Bonnie could hear whimpering.

Finally a girl came into view blond hair and what look like blood trickling door her neck. Bonnie took a step forward, and the girl snapped her head to Bonnie's direction.

"Is someone there?" The girl asked frantically." Someone Please…Please help me" The girl begged and Bonnie took another step revealing herself she couldn't just sit by and not do anything. When before Bonnie could see anything, the girl was in someone's arms being attacked viciously. Bonnie let out a hoarse breath, her eyes welling with tears as she began to recognize the monster in front of her.

"STEFAN" He paused looking around confused and dazed. Then he locked on her eyes, and dropped the girl like a rag doll when he noticed her. A different look entered his eyes and he started towards her, Bonnie heart began to race yet fear had her paralyzed.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan blinked and then took a deep breath could that really be Bonnie, or was his mind playing tricks on him. It had to be, his mind was showing him the one person who'd be so disgusted in him that she'd take him out of his Misery.

"Bonnie" He spoke as he advanced closer to her and she doubled back. Stefan tilted his head, _fear _he could sense actual fear. That couldn't be just all in his mind.

"St..efan..Stefan where are we?" Bonnie questioned but Stefan didn't reply he just tilted his head once again advancing closer with his vampire speed. Bonnie let out a small whimper as he invaded her space, blood dripping from his face. The girl's blood that poor girl that laid lifeless just a couple of inches away from them. "Stefan why did you attack her" Bonnie questioned in a small voice, but Stefan looked void empty she wasn't even sure if he was actually listening to her.

"Stef..ahhhh" She jumped as his strong hands gripped her arms tightly almost feeling like he was breaking her. His eyes widened in shock, and he quickly released her. She was real, really there he didn't understand. No one knew where he was, Klaus had made sure of it how could she possibly be here.

"What are you doing here" His voice was low and angry, he was angry that she had come here? Bonnie frowned taking a step back and taking a deep breath, her head was beginning to hurt and things began to shift as if she was being pulled out of the spell.

"Stefan please tell me where are you. This is a spell I'm not actually here, but if you can tell me…."

"You shouldn't have come here go!" Stefan turned away no longer wanting to see the look in Bonnie's eyes his voice was stern and angry. It came out almost like a growl. Bonnie's eyes went to the lifeless girl and she sighed taking a step closer.

"Stefan please I just want to help" Bonnie said reaching out a shaky hand to touch his shoulder, his head snapped up. And Bonnie quickly pulled her hand to her side. He was looking off somewhere as if he'd heard a sound. "Stefan what's wrong…is someone coming…"

"I SAID GO!" Bonnie let out a blood-curling scream as Stefan turned around his face vamped out, blood dripping from his chin, And Murder in his eyes.

"Bonnie…BONNIE WAKE UP! HEY WAKE UP!" _Damon_. That sounded like Damon.

"Bonnie. Damnit! I told you this was a mistake." _Jeremy._ She definitely heard Jeremy.

"Please Bonnie say something" Elena pleaded, Bonnie had this far away look in her eyes, blood dripping from her nose. It was like the 50's dance all over again.

Finally Bonnie blinked her eyes, shifting them back and forth. She was in the boarding house, blurred faces. Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler. She was back, she tried to speak tried to say something but nothing came but a loud sob right before she collapsed into Damon's chest.

* * *

><p>Stefan frowned as he watched Bonnie turn in a blur of nothing. She was gone, just like that.<p>

"Stefan" Stefan closed his eyes and turned around opening them only to see none other than Klaus standing before him. "She isn't dead, I can still hear her faint little heart beating and it's rather annoying can you do something about it" No more words were needed, Stefan sped over to the girl looking up at Klaus who watched in glee as Stefan lowered his head sucking the last bit of life out of her. Stefan pulled his head up breathing heavily looking over to Klaus to see if he was pleased. His faced was serious as he stared down at Stefan.

"Was someone else here" Stefan swallowed hard, before raising to his feet wiping at the dripping blood with the back of his hand.

"Someone like who" He questioned.

"As I approached I heard a scream" Klaus said raising a brow as he walked closer to Stefan.

"Than would be Dead chick here, she was a bit of a fighter" Stefan replied turning to his side and spitting out a chuck of skin he had in his mouth. Klaus smirked, walking around Stefan to examine the young girl. He was pleased with the clean job, Stefan had down to untrained eye one wouldn't tell how vicious this actual attack was. But Klaus had grown to know Stefan's work better and better. And this was Marvelous one wouldn't even suspect that a piece of the young girl throat was missing.

"Interesting. The voice sounded different but I guess that happens when your listening from a distance. But I like giving you your space. Wouldn't want to cramp your style." Stefan rolled his eyes and turned towards Klaus who he found stroking the girl's hair. Stefan scrunched up his face taking in how very disturbing that scene was.

"Where are we off to next" Stefan asked changing the subject wanting to get the hell away from her. Klaus rose to his feet.

"I'm not quiet sure, I like to be spontaneous." Stefan shook his head and began walking heading out of the woods. Klaus followed Stefan with his eyes until the younger Salvatore brother was out of his sight. He kneeled down beside the young girl. "Hmmm for some reason I don't think that was your voice I heard sweetheart"

* * *

><p>Bonnie exhaled rough and loudly as she flew up. She blinked a couple of times before her surroundings began to settle in on her. She was in a bedroom but not her own. She glanced around and saw people scattered around the room. Damon in a chair in the corner. Tyler a sleep by the door, Caroline next to him. Elena was at the foot of the bed, and Jeremy..where was Jeremy? Bonnie felt a presence to her right and smiled, of course he was laying next to her. He looked so peaceful and adorable she didn't want to wake him.<p>

"How long was I out?" Bonnie questioned to herself, quietly.

"Six damn hours" A groggy voice came from the corner, Bonnie frowned she hadn't mean to wake anyone up.

"I didn't mean to wake you Damon"

"Well you did…" He stood giving a stretch. "The kids went nuts, thinking you killed yourself during that spell" Bonnie glanced down at Jeremy sadly, she hated that every moment Jeremy was worried she'd die. It made her feel weak, and now everyone would have the same worries every time she'd do a spell they'd be worried she wasn't strong enough.

"Well I didn't I'm fine" Bonnie said in a hushed voice carefully standing up herself trying not to make too much movement and wake anyone.

"That's what I told everyone, I mean even if you did get yourself killed. You'd be fine thanks to having my blood in your system" Bonnie made a face at the idea Damon was hinting at and it disgusted her.

"I'm going to um…go now"

"Go where it's midnight"

"But I need to get home it's late and I'd wake Jeremy up but he just looks so tired."

"Yeah it's late and you shouldn't be driving. You'll stay here besides everyone else has already turned this into a slumber party. It wouldn't be the same without you." Damon joke, but Bonnie looked up in all seriousness.

"I saw him" She said in an almost whisper locking eyes on Damon he could tell by the tone in her voice that it wasn't good. He sighed running a hand through his hair. Turning to look back at Elena, this was the first night in days she'd gotten any sleep she looked so peaceful.

"Let's get some air" Damon said grabbing Bonnie's wrist and before she could say a word she felt a gush of air and they were downstairs and headed out the front door.

"Where are we going it's midnight" Bonnie frowned finally snatching her wrist back.

"So you say you saw Stefan huh" Damon said strolling away from Bonnie, hoping she'd take the hint and follow. Bonnie sighed but indeed followed.

"Yeah he was in the woods….It's weird I figured that since the spell was suppose to bound us you'd see everything I was seeing. And you didn't?" Bonnie looked to Damon and he shrugged.

"No I didn't I could just see you looking all freaky and dazed"

"I had to have done something wrong, even now there's suppose to be some after effects and I don't feel anything. Do you?" Bonnie questioned and once again Damon shrugged Bonnie frowned her brows annoyed with Damon's callous attitude. "You wanted to talk yet, you aren't saying much of anything I'm trying to figure out, why the spell didn't work correctly and your aren't trying to be useful in the least" Bonnie complained.

"Was he hurt?" Damon questioned ignoring Bonnie's rant.

"What? No trust me it wasn't him who was hurt" Damon quickly halted and Bonnie's response Bonnie shut her eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"Uh….There was this girl and she was screaming and running" Bonnie made a face remembering the sound of the girl's voice how afraid she was.

"She was running from Stefan wasn't she?"

"Yeah…..I saw him kill her. It was horrible, I tried to stop him but I was frozen I couldn't do anything. Not that I'm even sure my powers would even worked because I was only an illusion in a sense" Bonnie glanced up when Damon didn't reply he had this far away look in his eyes.

"He's killing again" Bonnie nodded confirming.

"Did he say where he was? Was Klaus there maybe Klaus made him kill that girl"

"Like Klaus made him attack that other girl when he'd fallen off the no human blood wagon" Bonnie said her real feelings coming out of her mouth.

"What did you just say" Damon said showing a look similar to the one Bonnie had saw in Stefan's eyes, as Damon advanced towards her. But she gone head to head with Damon before so she wasn't afraid.

"Stefan is killing because he wants to, I didn't even see Klaus around. Stefan attacked that girl viciously. He looked like…."

"A monster" Damon completed the sentence before Bonnie had the chance, his face Vamped out and his hands wrapped around Bonnie's arms squeezing.

"Damon let go of me" Bonnie said through clenched teeth, trying hard not to think of the pain he was causing her.

"Why did you come here" Damon asked loosing his grip on her, but still keeping a tight hold on her.

"I was trying to help, Damon! Trying to help Elena she just lost Jenna and now to lose Stefan I was trying to help…even if…"

"Even if what you really want is Stefan to stay gone" Damon said completing Bonnie's thought. She lowered her head knowing that truly was what she wished.

"I won't feel bad because I saw that girl's face! Damon I saw her face during the moments right before Stefan drained the life out of her and she was young. No older than me, and she was terrified. And he just stood there emotionless as if it meant nothing to him" Tears streamed down her face.

"IT MEANT EVERYTHING TO HIM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD HE'S WORKED AT BEING A BETTER MAN! FOR HIMSELF. FOR ELENA. FOR YOU SO HE COULD LIVE UP TO YOUR SELF-RIGHTEOUS STANDARDS OF RIGHT AND WRONG. TO PLEASE YOU AFRAID THAT YOU'D SEE THAT PART IN THAT HE'S GROWN TO HATE. THAT YOU'D SEE IT AND DO WHAT HE WISHES SOMEONE HAD THE BALLS TO DO AND TAKE HIM DOWN. AND…..AND HE FIGHTS IT FOR HE WANTS ME TO STOP…TO STOP HATING HIM" Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out as she saw real tears streaming out of Damon's eyes. Tears she never even thought was possible. And before she can blink he's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why should I help you" The question startles Stefan and he fines like a little boy being scolded. He looks down ashamed of himself. "Look at me" Her voice his stern and his eyes snap up. Green, with light traces of Gold and fire. He's seen that look before, most of the time that look was pointed towards Damon. But at this very moment Bonnie is looking at him with all the anger and malicious she can muster up.

"I never asked you to. You came her on your own accord. Speaking of how did you find me, Klaus was very caref…."

"Klaus forgot that your girlfriend is best friends with a witch. You do remember your girlfriend, your girlfriend that just lost her aunt and really needs her loving and protective boyfriend. And what about Damon…"

"You hate Damon so why does it matter"

"Because….because it just does okay. Damon maybe a reckless, self-centered, arrogant bastard but I guess in his weird way he cares about you. Family is important to him, don't take it for granted that you have someone who cares" Bonnie stares off and Stefan sees her eyes gloss over and he notices it. It had taken him this, to see her this way. Away from her loyal martyr act that she showed whenever she was in Elena's presence. Away from her acts of going above and beyond to prove to Damon and anyone else that she felt could hurt her that she was tough enough to take them down. He saw a small teenage girl. Taking on the world, all alone.

"Bonnie, you don't know anything about me. Or why I'm here" Stefan voice remains gentle but it still holds a hint of frustration and annoyance.

"Urgh, Stefan I honestly don't have time for this, but Elena needs you. And what about Caroline your suppose to be working with her, and Damon…."

'I DID THIS FOR DAMON" He's had enough of her judgment, the self-righteous tone in her voice as if she knew what the hell is was she was talking about. Her eyes soften and she sighs she takes a step forward, hoping she can get through to him for Elena's sake.

"What do you mean? What did you do for Damon I don't understand" Stefan glares at her turning his back, he doesn't need her trying to understand what's going on. Trying to convince him she could help, he had to keep the part of him that knew Bonnie meant well locked up.

"Just go, Bonnie I don't know how you got here. But just go" Bonnie takes a step forward and he growls letting that be the only warning he'll give her.

"You know what, apart of me thinks you want to stay here, I'm trying to help against my better judgement…"

"Better judgement huh?" And now he get's it. She doesn't care that he's gone or what's happening to him. She wants to do this so she'll look like the "good friend" in Elena's eyes trying to help her with her big bad boyfriend. And it's moments like these that Stefan understands what Damon means about her being a Judgy little witch. His eyes hood over and again they look cold, angry as if the Stefan everyone thought they knew were dead and gone. Bonnie does even get a chance to breathe when she's thrown against a wall, Stefan's hand tight against her throat. Her eyes are wild, scared and Stefan enjoys it, that a witch as strong as Bonnie is afraid of him.

"Ste…Stef. An Please" She begs, and Stefan shuts his eyes he doesn't know how to feel. Something feels wrong, this is Bonnie. Judgmental or not she's a good person, a friend.

Stefan's eyes open and he looks around sweat trickling from his head, he's in bed. He searches the room for Bonnie but she's not there.

"It was a dream" Stefan let's out a breath and apart of him is relieved that Bonnie hadn't seen him like that but another part of him wonders if it's something more.

"Ste..fan Please" The words come out as if she's choking and he can barely make them out but Damon is sure she just said his brother's name. Her face is red and flushed when she shoots up out of bed, hair matted against her face with sweat. She blinks fast and has a terrible time breathing.

"Hey, Hey witch relax it was just a stupid dream" Bonnie blinks and slides back wondering how the hell did Damon get into her bedroom. The she looks around the huge bedroom and realizes that this isn't her room.

"I fell a sleep here" She let's out in a winded breath.

"And by here, you do mean my bedroom right" Bonnie frowns looking down at the sheets.

"This is your bedroom" Damon rolls his eyes at her being disgusted by falling a sleep in his room.

"I'll go tell the others your awake" Damon turns to leave but Bonnie grabs his hand.

"No, look hey I just feel bad that I put you out" Bonnie apologizes and Damon sort of feels like he's in the twilight zone.

"Huh…..you feel bad about doing something to me" Damon questions with the raise of a brow. Bonnie rolls her eyes and Damon feels slightly better. _That's more like it._

"It's just this is your bedroom, you should have waken me I would have let you have your bed"

"Well that wouldn't be the gentlemanly thing to do"

"No it would be the Damon thing to do" Bonnie shoots back.

"Wow you wake up from a nightmare barely able to breathe and two seconds later your shooting insults off at me. I think that maybe a record, even for you. Look I should probably tell Scooby and the gang your up they were worried out of their minds"

"Damon please wait" Bonnie calls out and the sound of Bonnie pleading with Damon not to leave halts him, before he can even register it.

"Yes, Madam witch" Bonnie rolls her eyes and sighs she stands up then walks to the door closing it behind her. Damon raises a confused brow. "oooh are we going to have hate sex, while your boyfriend's right downstairs" Damon teases.

"So after our um…" Bonnie begins completely ignoring Damon's last statement. "What should I call it, "conversation", I don't know it got me thinking. There had to be a reason why I wasn't able to do the spell properly…"

"Your incompetent" Bonnie frowns her brows and thinks of giving Damon an aneurysm but it's way too early for that.

"Damon can you just listen I'm trying to tell you something"

"Fine just spit it out"

"After you chewed me out, I came upstairs I didn't think this was your room, If I had known I would have chosen a….anyway I studied the grimorie for hours to figure out why the spell didn't go the way it was suppose to."

"Yeah you said mentioned that already, so did you find out why" Damon ask Bonnie nods and flips her curls over her shoulder and he notices something. But before he can question it Bonnie shoving her grimorie in his face.

"Look here…..It saids that if the witch that performs the spell does not believe the person or person for whom she is trying to contact is worthy, the gateway connection shall only be opened minimally" Bonnie shoves the book closer to Damon's face, he frowns and pushes the book back.

"Uh…Yeah so I caught some of that but if you would be so kind as to translate" Damon saids with a look on confusion written on his face. Bonnie sighs and flops down next to Damon.

"Basically I can't open the connection long enough or wide enough to bring you end, because I don't deem you or Stefan worthy. It's not even a conscious thing, it's the unconscious put of me that doesn't completely trust Stefan or trust you for that matter" Bonnie explains and when she finishes she searches Damon's expression for some kind of reaction, but his face his blank.

"Are you serious" Bonnie isn't sure that's a question, but she begins to answer anyway when he cuts her off. "You gotta be kidding me, because what it sounds like is because of your judgmental, self-righteous, stuck-up, holier than thou, attitude my brother is stuck god knows where. And we have no way of finding him, except for you" Damon's heaving by now, chest puffed out and his blue cold and that makes Bonnie want to scream out for back-up.

"It isn't my fault, I told you it's a part of me that can't help it" Bonnie stands up from the bed trying to defend herself. Damon get's up as well.

"Ha! Sounds like Bull to me, you've wanted us out of this town since we got here. And now Stefan's gone and you can hide behind your magic as an excuse as to why your not helping save him"

"NOW WAIT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Bonnie exclaims she won't let Damon of all people call her out on anything. "I've done more for you and your brother than anyone!…."

"You've tried to kill me on more than one occasion!" Damon shouted in his defense.

"My grandmother died helping you!" Bonnie countered.

"That's like ancient history and I didn't never asked her to"

"Ancient history are you serious…. Urgh and no didn't ask her you more like backed everyone into an impossible corner until the only way people were safe was until you got what you wanted. That's the thing I hate most about you Damon. Is you put your selfish needs above everyone else's. You are always the top priority, even when your saving Elena it's out of some selfish, self-serving place. You don't do things because people actually matter, you do them because you want to look good in front of Elena. DO YOU KNOW HOW INCREDIBLY SELFISH THAT IS! You didn't try to save Caroline because you wanted to at least try to make up for all the bad things you did to her. No! You wanted to look good in front of Elena. And apart of me doesn't believe you helped save me at the dance for any other reason than you needed me to help save Elena, hell you were practically digging my grave. But that fact doesn't bother me because I would have done the same but what bothers me, is ELENA'S YOUR BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND, AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GETTING HER. AND A BIGGER PART OF ME BELIEVES YOUR GLAD STEFAN'S GONE. NOW YOU CAN HAVE ELENA ALL TO YOURSELF" Damon let's out a growl and he's in front of her before she can blink and he raises his hands, just as the door flies opens. Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, and Elena all come barreling in. Jeremy glances between the two and he by Bonnie's side so quickly you'd think Caroline and Damon weren't the only vampires.

"What the hell is going on in here, we heard yelling" Elena exclaims, but Damon's eyes are trained on Bonnie and Bonnie's on him.

"Hey, Bonnie look at me, are you okay?" Jeremy ask his soothing voice causes her face to soften and she meets his eyes, and a soft smile plays across her features. Jeremy almost get's a smile across his face when he looks down and see Bonnie's neck with hand marks on them. And he sees red. Spinning around before anyone can stop him, he punches Damon straight in the face.

"Jeremy man what the hell" Tyler exclaims as the three girls gasp. Damon barely flinches and that pisses Jeremy off more, so he attempts to swing again but Damon catches his fist before it can connect.

"Don't try that again" Damon said in a stern voice. Jeremy struggles to get out of Damon's grasp, Damon's been on his shit list since he took a bullet for him.

"Why? Huh you can only kill me. And I'll come right back for more" Jeremy saids still struggling. Bonnie attempts to make a move forward but Elena beats her to it. Elena grabs Jeremy stepping between the two.

"Jeremy what the hell is your problem" Elena shouts.

"MY PROBLEM…Look at Bonnie's neck…."Jeremy walks over sweeping the hair off Bonnie's shoulders and the hand marks are clear. "That son a bitch choked Bonnie"

"What" Both Damon and Bonnie exclaim at the same time. Elena walks around and looks at Bonnie's neck and the bruises are as clear as day. Elena turns to Damon giving him a questioning look. Caroline comes over and she let's out a growl.

"Hey no, look she woke up with those bruises"

"And I guess she what just give them to herself in her sleep right" Jeremy accuses trying to make another play for Damon but Tyler pulls him back. By now Bonnie's in front of the mirror over Damon's dresser looking at said bruises.

"Hey, Judgey you wanna give me a little help here" Bonnie runs her fingers over the bruises and she's trying to wrap her mind around, how this happened.

"Bonnie did Damon hurt you" Caroline calls out, and Bonnie turns around dazed.

"Well go on, tell them I didn't do it"

"He didn't put these bruises on me….Stefan did" The room grows silent.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be put up, My laptop crashed so I had to re-write it all over on my home computer. So I'm leading up to a BonnieDamon Friendship and Then they'll be a huge turning point with some good juicy Betrayal. Which will lead us to the Bonnie/Stefan relationship. But it's going to take some time. . But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
